


Amber

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, fairly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Akaashi paints a gift for Tsukishima and Kuroo.Bokuto helps.





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musamortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamortem/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my friend Musa!! Hope its great!! <3

Bokuto’s loud snort filled the small dorm room. He watched Akaashi stand on the bed, his hips shifting as he angled a canvas against the plaster wall. Bokuto eyed the portion of his thighs not covered by his shorts as he spoke.

“Babe, I know you really want to hang it on the wall but…”

Akaashi cut him off. “Nope. No buts. Kuroo and Tsukishima will love this. They told me they loved my art, and now they will have it on their wall.”

Bokuto laughed freely as he stood up. “Well I for one,” he started, stepping over to where Akaashi stood and wrapping his arms around his hips. “Love it.”

Akaashi wiggled in his grip, smiling down at him. “Good. Back up and tell me if its straight, please.”

“Nothing about this is straight, Akaashi.”

Akaashi only rolled his eyes in response. He pushed the canvas against the wall and stared over his shoulder at Bokuto. The other tilted his head in both directions, eyeing it critically before giving him a bright smile and a thumbs up.

Bokuto rummaged through Akaashi’s bag and handed him the command strips, holding the canvas while Akaashi attached them to the wall. Once the canvas was properly hung, Bokuto stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s hips again. Except this time he lifted him, pulling him off the bed and twirling in a circle.

“It looks great, Akaashi!”

Akaashi laughed loudly as he wiggled in Bokuto’s grip. “Of course you think so, Bokuto.”

Bokuto grinned up at him brightly. “I know so!”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bokuto's nose.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima settled his over-ear headphones on his head. The noise of the student center was obnoxious and not something he was particularly in the mood to deal with that day. He strode through the building at a fairly fast pace due to his long legs and his hatred of people.

He was only a first year at university, but he was ready to move off campus already. Tsukishima supposed he shouldn’t be too upset though. He had had the advantage of knowing Kuroo, who snagged a decent dorm room meant for juniors and pulled him out of the freshman dorms. Tsukishima hadn’t asked how he managed to get such a good room, nor how he had managed to convince the housing office to put Tsukishima in with him.

Sometimes, Tsukishima was better off not knowing.

It only went to show how much Kuroo cared for him, he supposed.

He stiffened as an arm snaked its away across his shoulders. He glanced to his side and glared as he caught the sight of Kuroo’s smirking face.

“Kuroo, you don’t have to stand on your tip toes to put your arm over my shoulders. I’ve told you to put your arm around my waist.”

Kuroo pouted and kept his arm snugly in place. “Tsukki, won’t you take your headphones off? At least when you’re chipping away at my pride?”

Tsukishima watched him for a moment as they walked towards their dorm together. Eventually he sighed and slipped the headphones off his head, wedging them between Kuroo’s arm and his neck.

Kuroo smiled at him and continued by asking him how his day was.

Tsukishima shrugged. “It was fine. The freshmen courses are boring.”

“Well sure, Tsukki, no one is as _smart_ as you after all,” Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes. “Are we seeing the other two tonight?”

Kuroo pushed the door to their dormitory open, holding it for Tsukishima. “I’m not sure. I texted Bokuto, but he hasn’t answered. I can try Akaashi next.” Tsukishima agreed that it was a good idea, nodding at Kuroo.

Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he agreed to attend the same college as Kuroo. They had already been dating at that point and Tsukishima considered them to be fairly close, but you never truly knew with a long distance relationship.

What he did know though was that when he was with Kuroo, he didn’t hate the world as much. Tsukishima didn’t find people that he enjoyed being around too often. With that in mind, he had closed his eyes and had taken a leap of faith.

It paid off.

He fell into an easy, comfortable relationship with Kuroo. Despite his grouchy disposition, Kuroo had accepted him and loved him, had held him close even during the saltiest of his moods.

And then there was Bokuto and Akaashi.

They were an unexpected addition. Tsukishima had known in high school that his boyfriend was friends with the couple. Whenever they talked on the phone, Kuroo always mentioned their names. His perspective changed when he finally got to college and saw their friendship first hand. The three were close, closer than he initially expected.

Before he could even get jealous though, Bokuto had wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into their circle. Akaashi had expressed how happy he was now the Kuroo’s boyfriend was here.

Just like that, their lives became intertwined.

Akaashi and Bokuto had a small one-bedroom apartment off campus. When the noisiness and cramped lifestyle of campus living became too much for Tsukishima, Kuroo had whisked him away to their apartment. It became a tradition for Kuroo and Tsukishima to escape campus life on the weekends, often spending the majority of the weekend with Bokuto and Akaashi.

The first time they fell asleep at Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment, it had been in a heap on the floor with Cartoon Network playing in the background. Tsukishima had woken in the middle of the night, curling up to the warm chest his head was lying on. It took him a full 5 seconds to realize that the slim body he was cuddling up with was not his boyfriend.

He tried to pull away in surprise, but Akaashi had an arm wrapped around him and had sighed unhappily. So Tsukishima cuddled back into his chest, content to deal with it in the morning.

When morning came, Tsukishima was uncomfortable. He watched the other three carefully as he tried to gauge just what he was feeling.

His heart plummeted when he came to the answer; he was attracted to all three. Not just Kuroo.

The moment he arrived back at his shared dorm room with Kuroo, he spilled his heart out. Tsukishima didn’t necessarily know _how_ to deal with his emotions, but he knew he was not going to risk ruining his relationship by hiding things from Kuroo.

To say he was surprised by Kuroo’s next actions would be an understatement. Kuroo had grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, thrown him in his car, and driven right back to the apartment. Tsukishima almost vomited when Bokuto opened the door and Kuroo had yelled in his face.

“We’re in love with you!”

Then came Bokuto’s stunning answer of: “I’m in love with you guys too, bro!”

Akaashi had to console Tsukishima for a few minutes before they could all sit down and talk. From that point on, the four of them had started a tentative polyamorous relationship. They had all promised to take a laid-back stance; so far things had worked out for them.

Every late night where they were able to cuddle up together made all the irritating moments fade to nothing.

Tsukishima broke out of his reminiscing when Kuroo opened the door to their dorm room. His voice beckoned him, “Go ahead, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima stepped into the room and shed himself of his belongings. He turned to lay his sweater on the bed when he saw it.

He took a step away from the wall, taking in the sight with a fearful eye. Kuroo looked at him strangely before turning his head to look at whatever Tsukishima was looking at.

It took less than a second for Kuroo to break out in loud, hyena-like laughter.

A giant canvas was hung on the wall above their bed. One naked Bokuto Koutarou was painted on it, his body nearly glowing against the dark background. His muscles were fully on display, shapely and shaded dramatically. Golden eyes pierced through the image. He was standing proudly in the image, his feet slightly spread and arms crossed.

Bokuto was modeling nude though and the pose did absolutely _nothing_ to cover his junk.

His dick laid semi-hard between his legs, annoyingly impressive to look at that.

Tsukishima’s voice was barely above a whisper as he made a promise to himself.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Kuroo finally stopped laughing enough to pat Tsukishima on the shoulder. “No you’re not. This is amazing. Oh my god, we have our naked boyfriend on our wall.”

“Kuroo,” he hissed. “We have an RA. We have tours that come through here. We can _not_ keep this up.”

Kuroo couldn’t stop the next round of laughter. “Okay, okay, let’s take it down and bring it over to their place.”

Tsukishima removed his shoes and crawled onto the bed. He pressed his fingertips into the side of the canvas and tried to tug it off the wall.

It didn’t budge.

He inspected it closer, craning his neck to peer from every direction. His stomach dropped when he realized- “Oh my god, he taped it to the wall. We’re going to rip off the paint if we try to remove this.”

Kuroo covered his mouth as he snorted. “Are you serious, Tsukki? Did you try pushing it upwards?”

Tsukishima shot him a glare. “Yes I did, and I’m going to castrate his pretty dick right off of him. This will be the last image of Bokuto with his penis still attached. I can’t believe he glued a glorified dick pic to our wall!”

The elder tried his best not to laugh in Tsukishima’s face. Giggles were heard from the corner of the room though. Both Kuroo and Tsukishima whipped their heads in the direction of the sound, glancing at each other suspiciously.

Tsukishima stalked off the bed and headed towards the corner where their closet was. He opened the door swiftly, his gaze narrowing as he revealed the people inside.

Bokuto and Akaashi were crammed into the small closet, their faces red with laughter.

Kuroo couldn’t contain himself. He burst out laughing again, that ugly, disgusting laugh that Tsukishima low key adored.

Tsukishima wanted to be mad. He wanted to yell at them. Bokuto and Akaashi looked so _adorable_ though, the way they were pressed closed together in the small space, their faces alight with laughter.

He could be mad later.

Tsukishima’s face cracked and his hid behind his hand, his chest shaking with silent laughter. Bokuto stepped out of the closet and wrapped Tsukishima up in his arms.

“Ne, Tsukki, doesn’t my dick look great?!”

Tsukishima snorted and slapped his bicep. Kuroo stepped close to them and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s temple. “It looks great, Akaashi. I’m surprised you got Bo to stand still long enough for you to paint him.”

Akaashi merely shrugged and wrapped an arm around Kuroo’s waist. “Bokuto can be easily persuaded by blow jobs. Plus I was feeding him Kit Kats throughout the process.”

Tsukishima pulled away from Bokuto and glanced at the painting again. He looked sternly at Bokuto as he spoke. “I expect that to be off our wall by Sunday. And Kuroo and I will be sleeping at your place until then.”

Bokuto smiled brightly down at him. “You got it!”

Tsukishima turned to Akaashi next, reaching out and taking his hand. “You really did quite an amazing job, Akaashi.”

He blushed at the compliment, thanking him before leaning over and kissing him. Tsukishima smiled into the kiss. Bokuto’s hands squeezed his hips and Kuroo pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s shoulder.

The group soon after piled into Bokuto’s car to head to his apartment. Dinner was ordered in and beers were shared as they toasted to Akaashi’s painting skills. It only took two beers for Akaashi to offer to paint Kuroo and Tsukishima. Kuroo jumped at the opportunity, but Tsukishima stepped in quickly and made him promise to cover his junk.

Kuroo deflated just a little bit, but a kiss from Tsukishima made him perk back up.

Later that night, they crawled into bed together, happy and sated. Bokuto grabbed the fluffy comforter from the bottom of the bed and lifted it, encasing the four men in a soft cocoon.

Tsukishima was pressed up against Bokuto’s chest with Akaashi pressed against his back. Kuroo was on his side, his arm and leg thrown over Akaashi, nuzzled in close.

In one word, it was warm. The bed was full of long limbs, sturdy bodies, and stubbly cheeks. They knew they’d end up over heating, and someone would inevitably get kicked in the middle of the night, but it was fine.

None of them would want to be anywhere else.


End file.
